prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanga Loa
| birth_place = Kissimmee, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Kissimmee, Florida | trainer = Bubba Ray Dudley D-Von Dudley | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Tevita Fifita (May 7, 1983) is a Tongan-American professional wrestler, currently working for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name Tanga Loa. Fifita previously worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Micah and for WWE under the name Camacho, the bodyguard and occasional tag team partner of Hunico, as well as occasionally a singles wrestler. He previously worked in WWE's developmental territory, FCW, under the name Donny Marlow where he was a one time Florida Tag Team Champion with CJ Parker. Early years Born in Kissimmee, Florida, Fifita attended the University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP), where he played football as a defensive end. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territory (2009–2011) On February 10, 2009, Fifita signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and was assigned to its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) as "Tonga". In March, he became known as Agent T., as part of Washington's Secret Service stable alongside Agent D. and Agent C, He later changed his name to Donny Marlow. On July 21, 2011, Marlow and C.J. Parker defeated Calvin Raines and Big E. Langston to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. On November 3, Marlow and Parker lost the Tag Team Championship to Brad Maddox and Briley Pierce. Alliance with Hunico (2011–2013) On the December 15 episode of Superstars, Marlow came to the ring as the new bodyguard of Hunico. The following week, Marlow revealed his new name as Camacho. On the December 30 episode of SmackDown, Hunico was accompanied by Camacho to a match with Justin Gabriel where Hunico was successful. After the match, Camacho would assist Hunico in attacking Gabriel. On the February 17 edition of Smackdown, Camacho made his in ring debut when he competed in a battle royal to replace Randy Orton in the Elimination Chamber match but was eliminated. On the May 4 edition of Smackdown, Camacho teamed with Hunico in a losing effort against the WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. Camacho made his pay-per-view debut at Over The Limit, where he was defeated by Ryback in a singles match. Camacho made two matches on July 4, edition of WWE NXT where he was defeated by Seth Rollins in a singles match, but successfully defeated Seth Rollins, Tyson Kidd, and Bo Dallas in a 6-men tag team match where he teamed with Hunico and Michael McGillicutty. Camacho had his first win in a singles match on July 11, edition of NXT defeating Tyson Kidd following a distraction from Michael McGillicutty that cost Kidd. In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, he and Hunico lost to tag champions Kofi Kingston and R-Truth in a non-title match. At Raw 1,000, Camacho, along with Hunico and four other wrestlers attempted to ambush Kane to make a statement, but The Undertaker returned to save Kane, disposing of Hunico with a chokeslam and a tombstone piledriver. With Hunico out injured, Camacho continued to compete on NXT; after a $5,000 bounty was promised to anyone who could put Big E. Langston "on the shelf", Camaho attempted to claim the bounty in late-2012 so that he could "get Hunico out of Mexico", but he was squashed by Langston. On April 4, 2013, Camacho reunited with Hunico at the WrestleMania Axxess live event. Camacho hasn't been on TV since May, but appears sporadically at other events. He and Hunico unsuccessfully challenged for the NXT Tag Team Championship. Singles competition (2013-2014) On the November 6 episode of Main Event, he and Hunico made their first televised tag team match since July 2012, losing to the Usos. Once Hunico started portraying Sin Cara again, Camacho started to wrestle solo on NXT and scored a rare victory over the returning Oliver Grey at the March 13 television tapings. His last feud in WWE was with Adam Rose on NXT, which began when he attacked one of Rose's followers after a match and ended at NXT TakeOver when Camacho lost to Rose. On June 12, 2014, Camacho was released from his contract. Impact Wrestling (2015) On February 16, 2015, Fifita participated at TNA's One Night Only Gut Check, where he won a tournament to earn a spot in the company. On March 15, 2015, Fifita, under the ringname of Micah and announcing himself as the son of Haku, made his debut at Impact Wrestling as a member of The Rising, a stable consisting of himself, Eli Drake, and Drew Galloway. on the April 24 edition of Impact, Mica defeated Kenny King after the match The BDC beat down the members of The Rising. Micah's last match was during the July 30th Tapings of Impact, where he defeated Jessie Godderz. Independent circuit (2015) After his release from TNA, Fifita spent the remainder of his 2015 year in only two matches for WrestleMerica. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016–present) Fifita unofficially joined New Japan Pro Wrestling. There, Fifita debuted as Tanga Loa and quickly joined the Bullet Club, particularly with member Tama Tonga. He adopted Tonga's face paint and together became known as the Guerrillas Of Destiny. On April 10, 2016, they won the IWGP Tag Team Championship before losing the titles on June 19 to the Briscoe Brothers. Personal life Fifita is a fourth generation professional wrestler; his father Haku was a professional wrestler. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Camacho' ***DDT **'As Donny Marlow' ***Diving headbutt ***Samoan drop - used as a signature move as Camacho ***Sitout facebuster *'Signature moves' **Back elbow **Backbreaker **Dropkick **Leg drop, sometimes from the second rope **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly to back ***Double underhook, sometimes from the second rope ***Sitout inverted slam **Spinebuster *'Managers' **The Usos *'Tag teams and stables' :*Guerrillas Of Destiny (w/ Tama Tonga) :*BULLET CLUB - with Kenny Omega, Bad Luck Fale, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Yujiro Takahashi, Tama Tonga, Adam Cole, Hangman Page, Prince Devitt, AJ Styles, Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows *'Wrestlers managed' **'Hunico' *'Entrance themes' **"Respeto" by Reychesta Secret Weapon (WWE; December 15, 2011 – June 12, 2014) **'"Wish It Away"' by Psyko Delak (TNA; April 24, 2015 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with CJ Parker *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Tama Tonga as team Guerrillas Of Destiny **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Tama Tonga & Bad Luck Fale (2) and Tama Tonga & Taiji Ishimori (1) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tama Tonga *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'176' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' ** TNA Gutcheck (2015) *'WrestleCircus' **WC Big Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tama Tonga External links * Camacho's WWE profile * Profile on CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1983 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Tongan wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions